This application is directed in general to control of medical ultrasound machines. This application is directed in particular to a voice control system adapted to provide speech recognition without compromising control of the ultrasound machine.
It is contemplated that a number of situations may exist where, when using an ultrasound machine, an operator (a doctor or sonographer for example) may have difficulty completing the exam using only the console. Some examples include upper and lower extremity exams, compression exams, carotid exams, neo-natal head exams, and portables. Working with large patients may further pose a problem to some smaller operators who can't physically reach both the console and the location they need to scan. In addition, use of manual controls may lead to a repetitive stress disorder, causing the operator discomfort and decreasing their productivity.
Alternate methods exist for controlling the ultrasound machine while away from the console (i.e., when the keyboard is insufficient or inconvenient). Some examples include using a remote wand, a footswitch, a second operator and limited voice control of the ultrasound machine.
A remote wand coupled to the ultrasound machine enables an operator to conduct difficult exams. However, the remote wand does not help the operator complete an exam requiring the use of both hands (while supporting a patient's leg for example). A foot-switch attached to the ultrasound machine enables the operator to depress a small number of keys (typically two) by operating the switches with his or her feet. The keys on the foot-switch may be defined by the operator to be the most critical functions that are necessary. This provides limited control of the ultrasound machine. The foot-switch solution is limited in several ways. Primarily, it cannot provide broad control of the ultrasound machine. Generally a foot-switch may only support up to three commands. The operator must select which functions are to be controlled by the foot-switch based on their immediate needs. This is insufficient for most exams.
It is contemplated that an additional operator or assistant may assist with the examination, controlling the keyboard of the ultrasound machine in response to the doctor or sonographer spoken commands who are actually conducting the examination. It should be appreciated that having an additional operator help with conducting an ultrasound examination may increase the cost of the examination. Further, there exists the possibility of miscommunication between the sonographer conducting the examination and the assistant.
It should be appreciated that one limitation associated with using voice commands to control an ultrasound device is communicating the command set to the user. Leading ultrasound systems have hundreds of available commands. Memorizing all the hundreds of commands is difficult. Such limitation, in conjunction with the variable accuracy in ultrasound systems, may lead to situations in which the user isn't sure if the lack of system response is due to an invalid command, or the system lack of understanding of the command.
A limited voice control system has been implemented which provides the operator with the ability to verbally depress some of the keys of the keyboard using spoken commands. This voice control system recognizes a limited vocabulary of spoken commands. This vocabulary enables the operator to send a subset of the commands that may also be sent by the keyboard.
Still another system for voice control of an ultrasound machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,654. This voice control system limits the number of commands available to the user at any time dependent on the state of the ultrasound system.
Thus there exists a need for natural voice control of a device (an ultrasound machine, apparatus or device for example).